


【蝙超/BS】Don't see a point in blaming you（底特律au系列）

by JamesWayne1026



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 底特律AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesWayne1026/pseuds/JamesWayne1026
Summary: Cp：布鲁斯x仿生人！卡尔大概是他们的初见。发生在PWP之前





	【蝙超/BS】Don't see a point in blaming you（底特律au系列）

布鲁斯感到新奇，因为他面前这个仿生人看起来真的十分……逼真。  
型号是KAL1000型，布鲁斯要求下制作的特定原型机，和市面上的其他仿生人绝对不会撞脸，备用部件库存也绝对不缺，搭载的暂时是家政用型号的系统，布鲁斯被告知还有其他模块和系统可以搭载，比如搭载有社交模块的侦查分析打斗比较突出的警用型，还有搭载了伴侣模块的可以满足一切性幻想的伴侣型等等。  
听到还有伴侣型时布鲁斯忍不住露出惊讶的表情，负责人表示，伴侣型仿生人可能是除了不会生孩子之外最完美的与之共度一生的对象了，有时候没有孩子也会是一个优势，市场确实有这种需求。  
布鲁斯捂住额头，看着眼前没睁眼的仿生人，摇摇头把伴侣型什么的抛到脑后，然后仔细观察起来。  
带点卷的黑色短发，被整理成背头的样子，布鲁斯伸手拨弄了一下，额头上就有几缕头发垂了下来，看上去几乎就像一个普通年轻人，走到迪克的大学里也没有违和感的那种。  
制服和其他家政型仿生人一样，主体颜色是黑和白撞色的马球衫，胸口一侧写着型号；裤子和鞋子都是白色的。  
布鲁斯的目光又回到仿生人脸上，他观察着这个青年的眉骨附近，靠近太阳穴的地方有个环形灯，现在还没有亮起来，负责人告诉他这个是仿生人的情绪灯，能直观的表示仿生人的状态。  
这简直就是机器嘛，布鲁斯想，他之前见过公司里的一些仿生人，整理文件时，打扫卫生时，脸上一点表情都没有，只有额头闪烁冰冷着蓝光的情绪灯。  
他可没法想象一个面无表情的仿生人在韦恩庄园里和大家朝夕相处的情景，大多数仿生人都能做出喜怒哀乐的表情，他面前这个也不例外。  
布鲁斯拿过放在一旁的动力电池，另一只手掀起仿生人的衣服。在胸腹连接处摸索了一会，用了点力按下去，然后他看到仿生人的皮肤层褪去了，露出本来的躯体的样子，白色的光泽的特制材料。那中间有一个圆形凹槽，布鲁斯再次抬头看了一眼这个闭着眼睛的仿生人。  
好了，孩子，醒过来吧。  
将核心放入凹槽，布鲁斯退后两步。仿生人额角的情绪灯急促的闪了起来，红色的、黄色的，当情绪灯终于稳定在蓝色的时候，布鲁斯看到了一双蓝得不可思议的眼睛。

「型号KAL1000系统启动」  
「系统检查中」  
「系统检查完毕」  
「系统运转中」  
「模块检查中」  
「模块检查完毕」  
「模块运转中」  
「生物部件检查中」  
「生物部件检查完毕」  
「生物部件激活」

“你好，布鲁斯韦恩先生。”仿生人弯着眼睛和嘴角开口了，这让布鲁斯觉得开心。“还有理查德格雷森先生。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯回过头，看到迪克正想把门掩上，“迪克，过来吧。”  
“抱歉布鲁斯，我只是……很好奇。”迪克走过来，然后眼睛又粘回了仿生人身上，“哇哦……布鲁斯，这简直……难以置信。”  
“没错。”布鲁斯微笑，“以后他会陪伴我们很长一段时间。”  
“很抱歉打断你们，先生们。”仿生人依旧微笑着，但是蓝眼睛里带着点歉意，“我想知道，我是否能有个名字呢？”  
布鲁斯转过头看看迪克，迪克耸了耸肩，然后他又看向仿生人，盯着他胸前的型号，“嗯……KAL，就叫你卡尔如何？”  
“卡尔。”仿生人温润的嗓音重复着这个名字，他的眼睛再度微笑起来，“我的名字是卡尔。”

#####

布鲁斯忍不住往厨房看了一眼，迪克缠着卡尔叽叽喳喳的问着好些问题，看在上帝的份上他已经是个大学生了。卡尔则是温柔又耐心的解答着，手里的动作丝毫没有慢下来。  
卡尔正在做沙拉。迪克从开始的“卡尔能给我做个三明治吗？”到“卡尔做咖喱吧”再到“果然还是小甜饼吧”到最后的“啊小甜饼要等太久了，卡尔你看看冰箱里有什么能做的，我要饿死了。”卡尔看了眼冰箱，询问迪克“培根煎蛋如何？”迪克撇了撇嘴，“现在又不是早餐时间。”卡尔又看了一眼冰箱，“沙拉呢？”然后迪克笑了。  
布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，光是一个迪克就这样了，真不敢想像杰森、提米和达米安见到卡尔之后的情况。布鲁斯随手翻着报纸，一边仔细听着厨房里的对话。  
“卡尔你什么菜都会做吗？”  
“我的数据库里有900多个菜谱。”  
“呜哇好厉害，那么语言呢！除了英语之外的语言？”  
“我能说三百多种语言。”  
“酷毙了，德语要是开卷考我真想带你去。”  
“抱歉，法律上是禁止仿生人参与考试的。”  
“画画呢！卡尔你会画画吗？”  
“我只能进行临摹。”  
“跳舞呢？唱歌呢？你会不会功夫啊？噢或许你可以和我们一起打棒球！你能不能游泳？我们还可以……”  
“好了迪克，卡尔又不是只在庄园待一天。而且你为什么不在医院陪着阿尔弗雷德？”布鲁斯忍不住打断了迪克连珠炮一样的问题，“你就不能安静的坐着等你的沙拉吗？我猜卡尔就快做好了？”  
“还有四分钟，我把火腿切好之后拌上沙拉酱就行，韦恩先生。”  
“迪克，去餐桌边坐好等着。吃完了去医院陪陪阿尔弗雷德。”  
“噢好吧…”迪克扁着嘴走向餐桌边。“布鲁斯你知道的，阿尔弗雷德巴不得我们别去呢，他和隔壁床的史密斯先生聊得可起劲了，上次和杰森过去的时候还被说了‘带着你们使不完的精力去干点别的’。”  
“你们知道其实阿尔弗雷德很高兴见到你们的吧？”  
“当然，布鲁斯。当然。”  
布鲁斯起身走进厨房，卡尔正在把火腿切成丁，见他进来了，卡尔转过头，“韦恩先生。”  
“叫我布鲁斯。”布鲁斯忍下了去捏鼻梁的冲动，“你现在在韦恩庄园了，我们以后相比的时间多着呢，不要太见外了，孩子（son）。”  
“儿子(son)？”卡尔的情绪灯闪着黄色，他皱起眉毛，“可我和您并不是父子。”  
布鲁斯愣了两秒后笑起来，卡尔看上去更困惑了，“你知道，有时候，son并不一定指儿子，它也可以用来称呼……年轻人。”  
“我理解了。”卡尔点点头，“可我只是台机器，这个称呼可能并不合适我。”  
“卡尔，”布鲁斯手搭上卡尔的肩膀，“庄园里的大家都是家人，你现在也是这个家庭的一份子了，我希望孩子们能把你当家人看待，也希望你能成为家人，可以么？”  
“家人。”卡尔重复着，像是在数据库里搜索着这个词语的释义，“家人，陪伴，帮助，我想我能做到，韦恩先生。”  
“布鲁斯，”布鲁斯再次纠正道，“叫我布鲁斯，家人之间都是叫名字的。”  
“布鲁斯， 布鲁斯是我的家人。”卡尔说着，像是要把这几个词写进程序里。  
“欢迎来到韦恩庄园。”

#####

“卡尔！陪我玩乐高吧，这次拼个悉尼歌剧院好不好？好不好嘛？”布鲁斯发誓达米安从没用过这么嗲气的声音跟他撒过娇。  
“卡尔！我又读了一本超棒的推理小说，这次你一定猜不出凶手是谁！赶紧读读看好不好！”自从卡尔零失误的推测出各种悬疑推理小说的真正凶手后，提米再也不找布鲁斯讨论了，就算布鲁斯每天都很忙，也不得不承认有那么一点点寂寞。  
“卡尔，在家里多没意思啊，陪我和杰森去院子里打棒球吧，自从上次杰森老吵着我拉你来练习投球。”  
“胡、胡说，我哪有老吵着你……哼。”噢杰森，这听着可不像否认，你难道忘记了以前谁总是和你一起进行击球练习了吗？是我，是我啊！  
“杰森，我可以陪你们去练习。”布鲁斯说着从沙发里站起来。  
“不了布鲁斯，你只会投直球和滑球，这两种球我闭着眼睛都能打了。”布鲁斯像个泄了气的皮球一样坐回沙发里去。  
“我……我可以帮你们捡球。”布鲁斯不死心的说。  
“行了布鲁斯，”迪克说，“你忘了你前两天才拉伤了背吗？你得好好休息，否则每天晚上都要耽误卡尔一个小时帮你按摩。”  
布鲁斯觉得这家他是没法呆下去了。

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”卡尔往布鲁斯书桌上放下一杯红茶。“你看起来很累。是背伤的关系吗？”  
“噢不卡尔，又是红茶。”布鲁斯扁起了嘴。  
“阿尔弗雷德和我讨论过了，晚上21点后不让你喝咖啡。”  
“太好了，阿尔弗雷德联合你一起来欺负我了。”  
“为了你的健康，布鲁斯。你还没回答我，你看起来很累。”  
“我没事，我只是……孩子们感觉都围着你转了，我感觉有点……”  
“你生气了吗？”  
“什么？不，我没有生气，我只是觉得有点寂寞。”  
“是吗，我觉得很开心。”  
“嘿！”  
“他们视我为家人，我很……开心。”  
“我感觉被孩子们抛弃了。”  
“布鲁斯，孩子们爱你，你是他们的父亲。”  
“但是他们不要父亲一起打棒球。”  
“他们担心你的伤。你工作做完了吗，回房间去我帮你按摩一下？”  
“我得给这些山一样的文件分类，”布鲁斯忍不住打了个哈欠，他喝了口红茶，“但我真的有点睏了。”  
“到床上去，我给你按背。文件之后我来整理。”

“卡尔，你有双充满魔力的手。”布鲁斯舒服的咕噜着，像只被挠下巴的猫。  
“感觉好点了吗？”卡尔的手移到布鲁斯肩膀上，“需要我轻点吗？”  
“这样就好，”布鲁斯的声音听起来昏昏欲睡，“我想我以后离不开这个了。”  
“只要你想，我可以每天给你按。”  
“嗯哼，充满诱惑的提议，我会考虑一下的……hummmmm”  
“布鲁斯？”  
“呼……”  
卡尔又低声唤了两次他的名字，都没得到回应。然后他轻轻的将布鲁斯翻过身来，将被子盖到胸口。  
做完这些之后卡尔看着布鲁斯的脸，记忆库里达米安对他说过的话清晰可闻。

「故事讲完了，晚安，达米安。」  
「等等卡尔，那个……你能不能……能不能……」  
「怎么了达米安？想要再来一杯牛奶吗？」  
「不要牛奶，卡尔。你能不能给我一个晚安吻？」  
「晚安吻？需要我去叫布鲁斯过来吗？他应该还没睡。」  
「别去，卡尔，父亲总是很忙，我的意思是，每个孩子，不，我是说，每个人都应当得到一个晚安吻不是吗？」  
「是的，达米安，每个人都应当得到晚安吻。」  
「没错，来自家人的。」  
「达米安，我……我是你的家人了吗？」  
「当然，卡尔，你就像是我的另外一个父……呃，我是说，哥哥。」  
「达米安，闭上眼睛。」他俯身亲吻达米安的额头。「晚安，达米安，做个好梦。」

布鲁斯，我的家人。  
卡尔俯下身靠近布鲁斯的额头，嘴唇轻轻贴上去，“布鲁斯，晚安，做个好梦。”然后起身关掉灯，走出房间带上了门。

布鲁斯听到卡尔的脚步声远去后睁开了眼睛，黑暗中他只能听到自己急促的呼吸和如雷的心跳。

 

end


End file.
